Past Settled
by ZabuzaMomochi01
Summary: ME 2 spoilers. Shepard meets up with an old acquaintance, but all is not well.


Heres a short little oneshot I just thought up.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mass Effect Franchise, or the characters therein, I merely own this story which I made in my own time and from which I draw no profit.

Sidenote: I created this on the premise that Liara was never the sweet, shy, timid, bookish woman she was in ME1.

Please, Review, reviews are my preshusssssssss

* * *

Cerberus agent Miranda Lawson, Garrus the Turian, and Samara the Asari Justicar, Were running towards a certain location on the planet Ilium. The reason they were doing this was they had been seperated from the one they came here with, one Commander Blair Shepard, what they had come here for was information, locations of people who could possibly help them, so they'd split up, suprisingly no luck befell any of the three on their little quest.

That is, until they'd found out Shepard had found someone with the info they needed, thing was the information agent was none other than Liara T'soni, an Asari, and Shepards lover. Getting the Spectre's location from her via comlink they set out to find her. Not long after the situation changed...drastically.

"I sense something", said Samara as she stopped to look around, trying to identify the source of the disturbance, "It feels like biotics", she said, still trying to isolate the location, suddenly there was a loud explosion in the distance, all three turned to see a dust cloud rise in the distance. "What the hell was that?!", shouted Lawson, "I have no idea but we should check it out", Garrus shouted back, and with that they began to run.

They ran through the streets, around corners, and down alleys as they tried to find the location, soon they had come upon it.

Sitting in front of them, was the wayward Spectre they had been looking for, sitting there as if she didnt notice them , behind her was a building...or what had once _been_ a building, it was now nothing more than a pile of rubble. Almost as if suddenly noticing them Shepard looked up, right at them.

"Wondered when you would show up", she said to them, taking in each one with her eyes, "What took you so long?", she asked.

They looked at the destruction behind her in shock, it left them strangely speechless, finally Miranda spoke up. "Shepard", she said "What...what happened here?", she asked her teammate. "A fight", was the simplistic response.

"A fight?", they asked, incredulously, "Yes", Shepard responded. "O-kay", said Lawson, "So wheres Dr. T'soni?", she asked, Shepard sat there for a moment and then she muttered, "She lied to me", "What was that?", they asked her, Shepard spoke a little louder this time. "She lied to me", she said again.

"What do you mean she lied to you?", Samara asked, confused. Shepard shook her head, "It was an act...all an act", the Spectre said, "The timid meek bookworm persona she used, it was nothing more than a ruse...she was working for the Shadow broker all along", she spoke.

"And whats worse", she said, " The "love" we had...didnt exist", she rubbed her hands across her eyes as if tired, "It was all an act to get close to me...she used me to get information, _me_ for god's sake!. This left the trio speechless.

Once again the Justicar spoke, "Shepard...where is Doctor T'soni?", the Matron asked cautiously. "Oh...she's around", Shepard said in an eerily calm tone. "Around...what do you mean, around?", they asked confused, in response to this Shepard merely kicked the heel of her boot against a mound of dirt she was sitting on, with that she stood, dusted herself off and turned to them, "I'll see you all back at the ship", she said.

With that Shepard walked past them leaving them to their own devices, "So what do you think she meant by that?", the Cerberus agent asked, to that the other two shrugged, and just as they began to leave the third member of their trio spoke up.

"Hey guys", said Garrus", he pointed "look", it was then that they took a look at the dirt pile the Spectre occupied only moments before, and now that they looked at it, the pile was awfully rectangular, and didnt raise far off the ground...almost as if it was manmade, and sitting at the 'head' of this pile was a shovel...almost as if some kind of monument, it was then that the peices started clicking into place.

"You dont think..." Garrus trailed off, the other two didnt respond, they merely turned to stare at the corner where the Spectre had turned out of sight not long before, it was then that they thought they knew, what had happened to the good Doctor.

* * *

~Slight spoiler ahead~

There, I hope you like it, as I said this is an AU fic where Liara's nice persona is just an act, as it seems in ME 2, only in ME 2 we (both Shep/Liara shippers like myself, and others) find out her mean persona is because of the Shadow Broker, and that she really was as nice as she seemed in ME 1, but that she had to pretend to be cold (knowing she was hurting Shepard in the process) to gain SB's trust, in this story she wasnt pretending.

Again please R&R, and I hope it was satisfactory as this is my first ME fic.


End file.
